


Don't Touch Me

by Desdasi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pre-Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade has depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdasi/pseuds/Desdasi
Summary: Wrote this piece of angst while listening to sad songs and feeling a bit dark. Wade has just come to NY and deals with his depression in a unhealthy way. Thankfully our friendly neighborhood Spiderman is here to help ;)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics belongs to "Antisocial" by Ed Sheeran and Travis Scott
> 
> This is rated Mature because it mentions self-harm and suicide (although temporary cause it's Wade)

The bottle shattered against the wall in a rain of shards. Wade just reached for another bottle from the bag. 

"Hennessy's drownin' all of my issues~" he sang halfheartedly. That song seemed fitting enough. 

"But this is not cognac" he said with a hiccup. Wade had been drinking for … hours at least. He was pretty sure it had been dark when he begun but now he could see the outline of his hideout. It wasn't pretty. But neither was he and he felt that this was a perfect place for him. 

He didn't deserve any better. All he needed was right here, a bag of bottles that kept the world away. He couldn't stand himself so he had found a place that gave him room. No one would come close to him now. 

_ Don't touch me, _

_ don't touch me _

_ Don't touch me  _

But that wasn't really true. Wade raised the new bottle to his lips and tipped his head back. Only a few drops fell into his mouth and in a sudden flash of anger he threw it against the wall. It was beginning to become a real big pile of dangerous sharpness now. Wade didn't want to look at it, it was tempting that sharpness. But in a few hours he would be back and then the alcohol would have left his system. 

It was so bothersome to get drunk nowadays. He wasn't going to waste this on a few hours of oblivion. 

So Wade just unscrewed another bottle. Gotta drink constantly too keep up with his metabolism.

_ Got a bottle in my hand, bring more though _

Had he not been so out of it he would have heard the sounds of someone approaching cautiously. 

Now though he only reacted when a voice called out to him.

"Wade. So it's you who have been disturbing the peace, huh?" 

_ Oh no! Of all people in this city.  _ It could have been Stark or even Colossus wanting to give him one of his lectures but no. It had to be Spiderman, spidey, the guy that was too good for this world. 

For some reason the hero didn't mind having Deadpool around him. He laughed at Wade's jokes, let him come patrolling and even defended him against the avengers that didn't like that he had come to NY. It was as if the guy accepted him broken as he was. Saw him and didn't look away.

"You're too good for me," he slurred, "too precious." 

Spiderman laughed and stepped closer. And slapped a hand over his nose. "God Wade! I thought it was the alley that smelled."

"It didn't smell very good when I got here and it hav'nt gotten better." Wade was kinda proud that he still could form full sentences.

Spidey did not look very impressed though. "What have you been drinking?" 

Wade nodded to his bag. "Some rye and a few other things."

"What is rye? No, don't answer that. Let's get you on your feet."

He crouched down next to the other man and meant to slung one of Wade's arms over his shoulders. Wade protest.

"No no, don't touch me! I belong here now." 

Still Wade was hoisted up, the smaller man strong enough to easily carry him. 

"You do  **not** belong in a dirty alley, lying on garbage bags. I'm going to get you home." 

"That flat isn't home. It's empty." 

Wade felt Spidey tightening his hold. "Then I'll take you back to my place. And Wade, next time you feel like this, or anytime really, just call me."

Wade felt tears swell in his eyes and pressed his face to his friends chest. "Thank you."

Spidey pulled them up to the roof and then they were flying across the city where the sun had just begun to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> The "rye" that Wade was drinking is Canadian Rye whiskey.


End file.
